Avatar the Last Airbender: the Retelling
by markersarecooler
Summary: OKAY here's the story, it's basically the entire seasons of ATLA but me telling it. I alos added an OC, well the parings are fairly flexible. OCXZuko, Jetara, and Sukka, and Taang. Sorry if ya don't like the couples, I don't plan on changing them, but. .
1. the Boy in the Iceberg

**OKIE, WELL THIS IS CHAPTER ONE, KINDA PROUD OF IT, BUT DON'T WANNA BRAG. SORRY IF YA HATE IT, KEEP CRITISM TO YOURSELF, UNLESS IT'S CONSTRUCTIVE, AND YA. **

**OH AND I DON'T, WILL NOT, AND NEVER HAVE, OWNED ATLA, SADLY. **

YOU'RE JUST AWFUL!" I huffed at my dumb adopted brother, Sokka. We, and my other adopted sister Katara, a few months older, were fishing when after accidentally fire bending, I'd somehow managed to startle him enough to lose control of the boat. And that is why we were now sitting in the middle of the ocean on a lone iceberg, drifting aimlessly. Cold and frustrated Sokka had instantly started blaming me, but really it wasn't my fault. He knows I can't control my bending, and keeping it a secret was a hassle.

"Sokka, it wasn't her fault, you know she can't control it yet." Katara soothed, becoming the peacekeeper between, a role that she often had to assume.

Sokka sighed, exasperated, "Ya see, this is why women shouldn't go fishing." Uh Oh now he'd done it.

Katara's eyebrow twitched and a second later she exploded, ranting and flailing her arms. I paid it no attention, I mean sure I hated that Sokka could be a sexist ass when he wanted to but I always proved him wrong. I'd shown up in a deserted fire nation boat when I was only five, no memory of what'd happened to me, or the other people on the boat. The water Tribe warriors had cautiously inspected the ship and were just about to leave when I sneezed. I guess it was good luck that made me do it, I probably would've died if I had continued hiding form them like that, but they were just so strange and like nothing I'd ever seen before, their tan skin and bright blue eyes, it was so opposite to my pale white skin and gold eyes. My orange hair was also an oddity but that was forgivable I suppose. They brought me back to the village and the chief and his wife adopted me.

I'm not sure why they would want a five year old fire bender girl who'd barely learned how to master her element. The war, that the fire benders started didn't help my chances either, but Mum was a kind and loving woman, and Da was very understanding, I guess they looked past what I looked like and saw the potential I had. Unfortunately that same potential was invisible to me. When I was younger the other kids would tease me, well since I am a fire bender, who unluckily grew up in the Southern Water Tribe, I had no control over my element. Those kids usually crawled home with burns covering them, and some still have the scars. Everyone learned pretty quickly to leave me alone, but not Sokka. He is my best friend, and Kat too.

Sokka had immediately taken to me but Katara had taken a little convincing. When me and Katara were eight and Sokka was nine the fire nation raided our village. I had been playing with Katara and Sokka when it happened. I hadn't hid, I'd ran into battle close on Sokka's heels, between the two of us we took out a fire bender. Katara had run to find mum, I'd always called her mum, not mom as they had. After we found out she'd died, Katara couldn't look me in the face for a month, I think she blamed me, she knew it wasn't my fault but she needed someone to blame.

Well when I fell into the ocean, trying to prove to Sokka that girls can be just as tough she tearfully apologized and we had a little reunion.

But now we were stuck on an iceberg. Looking up at a loud crack, startled from my reminiscing I gaped at the large iceberg that Katara had managed to crack. With a booming crack and splash it toppled over and fell, making a giant wave almost turn our tiny iceberg over. Taken off guard I almost fell into the ocean only Sokka grabbing the front of my parka saved me. Katara was staring open mouthed at the remains of the iceberg.

"You've gone from weird to freakish Katara." Sokka grumbled as we beheld the floating wreckage.

"You mean I did that?" Katara questioned, awe in her voice.

"Yes you did, and I would thank you not to repeat it, I almost fell into the ocean, and I don't need a repeat incident of what happened when we were eight." I griped.

Katara blushed, "I didn't mean to, I'm so-" she began, cutting off when I ran over to the other side of the iceberg.

"Look at that!" I exclaimed, pointing to the largest piece of iceberg, inside was a figure. "It's a person," suddenly the form's eyes opened, glowing blue-white from through the frosted ice. "He's alive!" I yelled, "We gotta help him," and grabbing Sokka's club, earning a hopeless protest from him, I jumped from iceberg to iceberg before arriving at the largest.

The other's followed, albeit reluctantly, they had suddenly become hesitant to leave our beloved tiny iceberg behind. Grabbing the hilt of the club with both hands I smashed it against the side of the iceberg encasing the body. Three times I hit it until with a blast of air it cracked, and with a beam of light, shooting up into the sky crumbled inward, creating another wave. Thrown back by the blast I slid back into Sokka and Katara.

Little did we know that that beam of light would shatter the makeshift peace that our tiny village had had for years. Far off in the ocean was a fire nation cruiser.

We stared wide eyed as the figure slowly raised itself up to the lip of the shell it had created, it's eyes still glowing before, with a moan toppling over and down the side.

With a cry Katara flew forward catching the body before it hit the packed ice. Coming forward also Sokka and I saw that it was a kid, twelve, by the looks of him, dressed in strange clothes, not only that but a blue arrow was inked into his skin, pointing to his forehead and going back down into his shirt. "You'd better watch it Kat," I cautioned, "he moaned before he fell, it could be a zombie." taking a step back, ready to flee if it proved dangerous.

At my warning Sokka started poking the boys head with his spear, hoping to wake it up and see. "Get away from him!" Katara shouted, shielding his head with her shoulder before turning back when he moaned again.

"Ya see Kat, Zombie." I affirmed, gesturing at him, "You'd better drop him before he eats you." at this Sokka jumped back from where he had been standing beside them. Katara frowned at me before laying the kid's head down gently on the ice and touching his cheek. Slowly the boy opened his eyes.

Seeing Katara above him he gasped before saying in a whisper, "Come closer, I have to tell you something." his voice hoarse and scratchy.

Katara leaned forward, ignoring my cautionary whisper, "He's a zombie, Kat." and asked, "What, what is it."

Suddenly the previous indisposed boy was bright and vibrant, almost shouting, "Will you go penguin sledding with me!" Katara leaned back as the boy floated into a standing position, making Sokka freak.

I just laughed, "Well Zombie, what's your name?" I asked chuckling a little. This kid was just plain weird.

Seeing me the boy gasped again, zooming closer he poked me saying, "You don't look like them, you look like a fire bender." his voice full of awe.

That struck a tender spot in me, I'd always felt that the rest of the tribe, outside of Mum and Sokka, and Da, had never really accepted me, knocking his hand away with a wave of my hand, I breathed out steam and growled, "What's it you?"

He zoomed away from me, his hand red from where I'd breathed on it and behind Katara, who looked at me with a disapproving face. "I'm Aang," he called out from behind Katara's shoulder, seeing it unwise to refuse to answer my question.

Sokka was suspicious as he sternly questioned the zoned out kid, "Why were you in the iceberg, and why aren't you frozen?" he demanded, poking Aang in the side again with eh but of his spear.

Aang absently swatted the offending spear away as he looked back, answering with a confused, "I don't know." before hearing a rumble from the other side of the ice wall he scrambled up it. Walking around I stopped dead when I saw a giant buffalo.

"Uh guys," I called out, beckoning them crazily to come see, "The zombie has a giant buffalo."

"Yeah right, Zephyr, I thought you grew out of lyin-" Sokka began as he and Katara rounded the corner, only to stop dead a few feet behind me.

Turning, "For your information, Sokka, I haven't stopped lying, I've just gotten better at it." then facing the giant buffalo and the zombie I walked over, straight faced and reached up to pet the bison's head. I noticed an arrow running, like Aangs an pointing to it's forehead.

"Zephyr stop, that thing'll eat you!" Sokka cried out, I only stuck my tongue out at him as Katara forward, wanting to pet it's creamy fur too.

"This is Appa," Aang exclaimed, sitting on the beast's head. On it's back was a saddle and reins were attached to its horns. "He's my flying Bison." Aang announced proudly, ruffling the bisons hair. Abruptly Appa reared up and sneezed, shooting snot all over Sokka, who freaked, once again at the slime covering him, frantically fell down and started rubbing himself all over the snow.

Turning back towards Aang, I asked, "Can we ride him? Or is the saddle just for show?" gesturing to the grey saddle.

"Oh, do you guys have a way of getting, getting, gett- ACHOO!" Aang sneezed, flying twenty feet in the air, making me fall back in surprise.

Sokka, who'd recovered nicely from the coating of snot that had just covered him went slack jawed as Aang fell back down sliding to a stand still down the side of the iceberg. "You-You just sneezed, and flew fifteen feet in the air." he stammered out, his spear loose in his grip.

"Really, it felt higher." Aang questioned, looking up and scratching his head.

"You're an air bender!" Kat exclaimed, amazement in her voice as she stared at Aang her eyes shining.

"Sure am." Aang affirmed rubbing his nose, and grinning.

"Well that's new." I interjected, "But can someone tell me how we're supposed to get off this thing?" I questioned gesturing to the water around us. Katara and Sokka looked helplessly around them.

"Well, do you need a ride? Appa and I could help, do you guys live around here." Aang began only to be cut off by Sokka who, thrusting his spear in his face exclaimed, "Don't answer that! Did you see that flash, he probably signalled the fire nation." pointing at the sky.

"Oh yeah sure he's a Fire Nation spy, you can tell by that evil look in his eye." Katara said, exaggerating her words.

"I don't think the Fire Nation hires zombies," was all I added to that. Everyone looked at me strangely, "Well I just don't think so." I finished, growing uneasy with everyone looking at me.

"But wait, aren't you from the Fire Nation?" Aang questioned, looking confused, "Why are you here in the Water Tribe, and why would it be bad if the Fire Nation was signalled?" he finished. We all stared at him, like he had grown an extra head, "What?" he asked growing self conscious.

"Where have you been for the last hundred years, zombie?" I asked looking incredulously at him. Katara sent me a reproving look, "What, it's not like any of you weren't thinking it?" I said in defence.

Katara looked at Aang, "There has been a war fro the last couple of years, the Fire Nation has been trying to take over the world. The avatar disappeared and everyone thinks he wasn't born into the next generation." Katara explained looking down. "Zephyr, showed up on a Fire Nation ship that was full of dead people. She was the only survivor." Katara continued in a quieter voice, sneaking glances at me. I kept my face stoic and used my long years of practice to not burst into tears when she came to the part about everyone being dead. I never remember those days, living among the dead, taking food from the galley when I was hungry and trying not to watch the carrion crows and maggots feed on the corpses surrounding me.

Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder. Jumping I looked up quickly only to see Sokka looking ahead at Aang, a cautionary look on his face. Looking over at Aang I saw how his face was a maelstrom of emotions. "Well can you give us a ride, or not." I broke in, trying to get that look of pity off Aangs face, I hated pity.

Aang brightened instantly, and exclaimed, "Sure, you'll see, Appa really can fly." he reaffirmed when he saw Sokka's sceptical look as he climbed the bisons head.

A few minutes later saw us al on the back on the saddle as Aang sat in the front, the reins in his hands. "You just watch," he said, grinning back at us as he looked forward shouting, YIP, YIP!" gathering breath Appa leaped into the air, only to come crashing back down into the ocean, where he swam towards the main land. "Come on Appa, YIP, YIP." Aang tried again, only to have Appa groan at him.

Looking back at us Aang smiled sheepishly, "Appa's just a little tired, you'll see. Pretty soon he'll be soaring through the air."

"Sure." Sokka snorted as he sat dejectedly in the back.

Back on the Fire Nation boat.

"Helmsman!" cried out Zuko, "Head a course for the light." and staring back ahead he thought, 'Finally, the Avatar.'

"Prince Zuko, you should really relax, it's probably just the celestial lights." his uncle Iroh reasoned. Iroh was a simple man with simple pleasures.

"No it was the Avatar, I'm sure of it." Zuko insisted through clenched teeth.

Iroh sighed, "Even if it is the Avatar, you won't find him. Your father, your Grandfather, and your grandfather's father all searched for him and all failed.' Iroh reminded, shaking his head.

"That's because their honour didn't depend on the Avatar's capture." Zuko argued through clenched teeth. Determination shone in his eye.

"Hey," Katara said, having crawled to the front of the saddle and was now staring down at Aang as he easily reclined on Appa's neck. Zephyr and Sokka were fighting in the background over whether Aang was really a zombie or not.

"Hey," Aang answered, staring contentedly up at Katara's face. "Watcha thinking about?" he asked, not moving his gaze.

"Well, you're an air bender right?" Katara asked.

"Yup, all my life," Aang answered still laying back, though he now looked more alert.

"Did you know the Avatar?" Katara asked hesitantly.

Aang sat up fully alert now and looking to the side answered slowly, "No, I knew of him, but I didn't know him, why?" he asked turning his grey eyes towards Katara.

"No reason," Katara answered then looking back, hearing the fight between Zephyr and Sokka worsen she added, "I'd better get back there, we wouldn't want blood on your fancy saddle." and with that she crawled away.

Aang released a breath after she'd gone, 'What am I gonna do?' he thought to himself miserably.

The sun was rising in a cloudless sky as Aang was shaken awake by Zephyr. "Hey Zombie," she called, kicking his sleeping bag, "Time for you to wake up now. Ya gotta meet the village." then she left.

Aang sat up and pulling his shirt on he lumbered out, still half asleep. Yawning he stepped out of the hole only to be grabbed by Katara and yanked across the clearing that the tents made to the entrance. Gesturing to the assembly of women and children she announced, "Aang this is the entire village, entire village this is Aang." no one spoke or said anything.

Laughing nervously Aang said, "Hi everyone." Turning to Sokka eh asked, "Why are they staring at me?" only to be answered by Zephyr.

"Cause they think you're a zombie." she sadi with a straight face all the while having Sokka sicker behind her back.

"Because we didn't know there were any Airbenders left." said a very old looking woman with a solemn face.

"Aang, this is Gran Gran." Katara said stepping to the elderly lady's side.

"She's the unofficial ruler of the South Pole." said Zephyr in Aangs ear. "aren't you Gran Gran?" Zephyr smiled across the gap at the Elder who smiled the first smile that Aang had seen so far.

"Of course not." she admonished, but with a twinkle in her eye.

"What did you mean, no air benders left?" Aang questioned, almost fearful of the answer.

"The Air benders were known as extinct for a hundred years, then my grandchildren found you." Gran Gran explained, her face adopting its solemn expression once again.

"Extinct?" Aang repeated, looking confused. "But that can't be." he persisted, shaking his head.

"Yes it can." Gran Gran insisted, then turning she took Katara by the arm, and leading her away she said, "Come on Katara, it's time for your chores."

Katara looked over her shoulder at Aang, calling out, "Okay, See ya later Aang." then turning back around she continued on with her grandmother.

Aang looked wistfully after Katara, until Zephyr interrupted his thoughts, "Yeah, you like Katara." she simply said, looking after them too. Before Aang could protest she continued. "Yup, her being the chiefs daughter got her a lot of suitors too, when she turned 13."

"What happened to them?" Aang asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh they went off to fight the war, the only reason Sokka didn't go was because he was a year too young." she gestured over to where Sokka was trying to control a bunch of toddlers.

"OHH." Aang said. "Why don't you have to do chores?" he asked, changing the subject.

"What you don't like me? I'm sad now." Zephyr joked with a grin on her face. Growing serious again she explained, "I just never did them so Gran Gran stopped making me." then with a smile she turned to face Aang again exclaiming, "Katara should be done her chores in an hour or so, then she can hang out. Sokka is teaching one of his, How To Be A Warrior, classes so that'll be boring. What do you wanna do?" she questioned.

Aang's face lit up, "Do you wanna go Penguin Sledding with me?" he asked excitement making him levitate an inch off the ground.

Zephyr laughed, "Sure, but do you wanna wait for Katara?" but Aang wasn't listening, instead he was staring, transfixed at something behind her. Turning around Zephyr spotted a penguin standing on the ridge that sheltered the camp. Suddenly a rush of air made her flinch and spin around only to fin Aang nowhere to be seen. Seeing others people who were playing outside start to shriek with laughter and pint at the sky she looked up. High above them was Aang hanging onto a glider that had gone unnoticed before. Noticing the people on the ground Aang wheeled around and started to show off, executing a loop, right into Sokka's watch tower. Katara, who'd gone outside to get more firewood fro the main tent ran over to help him, beaming. "That was amazing Aang!" she called out as she pulled him out of the snow drift he was stuck in. Sokka in the meantime was frantically trying to keep the top of his watch tower up.

Zephyr laughed, running up she clutched her side, "That was the funniest thing I've seen all year!" she giggled. Regaining her composure, "Hey Katara," she asked, "You done your chores yet?"

"Oh, yeah, all finished, Gran Gran just wanted me to patch up a tear in the tarp at the main tent."

"Great, then you can come penguin sledding with us." Zephyr decided then turning she walked away towards the ridge on the far side of camp.

Katara grabbed Aangs hand and ran off after her, oblivious to Aangs look of utter happiness.

Half an hour later their penguins slid out of the ice tunnel and in front of an abandoned fire navy ship. "Look at that!" Aang exclaimed, falling off his penguin.

"That's the ship I got here on." Zephyr quietly explained, looking at the ship with a grave expression on her face.

"Can we go in it?" asked Aang, walking forward into it's shadow, only to be stopped by Katara's yell.

"Aang no, we're forbidden to go near it." she shouted, looking fearfully at the ship, as if it was some dangerous animal that would pounce on them if they got too near.

"Katara, you're a water bender right? Well to be a good bender, you have to let go of fear." he said looking at her in an understanding way. Katara still looked undecided, "Zephyr are you coming?" he asked.

Zephyr stared at the ship with a haunted expression in her eyes. "I was on that ship for who knows how long, and I don't plan on spending another minute near it." and with that she turned to go away.

Katara grabbed her shoulder stopping her, "Zephyr, then just wait for us outside okay? It's getting dark anyways, and it's dangerous for someone to be out by themselves here, you know that." Zephyr sighed and with one last hateful look at the ship nodded. Don't tell me what you saw, I've seen it all before and don't want or need to see it again." and with that she went and sat on the snow a few meters away form the ship.

Katara looked at her affectionately before turning and with a deep breath walked into the shadow towards Aang, who holding out her hand took it without hesitation. They walked over to the edge of the ship and Aang picked up Katara and jumped up to the deck.

Landing they looked around, all around them were bones, bleached white by the sun and the pounding of the elements. Skirting any skeletons they reached the door into the depths of the ship. Going down the passed doors and doors, looking in each one until they entered a weapon store room. Entering the room Katara started explaining to Aang how her father found Zephyr. "Wait, why would it be dangerous for a Fire Nation ship to come here?" Aang asked confused. "I have friends all over the world, and in the fire Nation, it doesn't make sense." he shook his head.

Katara regarded Aang thoughtfully, "Aang, how long do you think you were in that iceberg?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"I dunno, a few days I guess." Aang answered absent minded.

"I think it was more like a hundred years." Katara said awe entering her voice as she looked at Aang.

"Wait a sec, do I look alike a hundred year old man to you?" Aang asked, his voice doubtful.

"But just think about it Aang, the war is a century old, and since you know nothing about it, you must've been frozen before it happened." Katara insisted, excitement in her voice.

Aang looked shocked, "A HUNDRED YEARS!" he said, sitting down heavily on the snowy floor of the abandoned ship.

Looking at him with compassion Katara sat down next to him and, putting her hand on his shoulder she said in a gentle voice, "I'm sorry Aang, but maybe there's a silver lining to this." she continued.

"I did get to meet you." Aang mentioned, smiling up at her, Katara smiled back.

"Come on lets get out of here." she said pulling him up.

Walking around Katara tripped over a thin wire stretched across the floor and seconds later they heard the scream of a flare go up and explode in the sky.

Acting quickly, unsure of what would happen next Aang grabbed Katara and jumped out the window. Landing they saw Zephyr already on her feet, her mouth open, shocked at what happened. Running to her they both grabbed one of her hands and tugging her around took off, racing back towards the village, all three kids spooked.

Out at sea the flare was watched by Prince Zuko through a telescope. Seeing Aang and Katara jump out of the port hole and race towards a strange looking person Zuko yelled to a nearby crew member, "Wake my Uncle, tell him, I've found the Avatar."

**WELL, WHAT DID YA THINK. I'LL BE GOING THROUGH THE SEASONS EPISODE BY EPISODE, SO YUP. R&R PLEASE. **


	2. the Avatar Returns

Arriving at the village, out of breath and wild-eyed they came across the entire village staring at them like common traitors. One woman came forward and pointing an offending finger towards Zephyr shouted, "IT WAS HER! I ALWAYS KNEW THAT IT WAS A ABAD IDEA TO LET A FIRE NATION KID LIVE HERE!" she spat the word Fire Nation venomously and marching towards Zephyr, who stood there with a face like a mask, and slapped her face. "SHE HAS KILLED US ALL!" she wailed, slapping Zephyr viciously again. Anyone could see that Zephyr was having a hard time controlling her temper.

The woman wheeled her hand back to slap Zephyr again when Gran Gran's voice cut through the air, "Don't you dare touch another hair on my grand-daughters head." stepping out form the crowd she walked over to Zephyr and touching her red cheek, ignoring the way it burned her fingers she said in a soft voice, "Are you three all right?"

Zephyr, unable to smile only nodded, while the woman stared at Gran Gran, her mouth gaping like a fish. "YOU WOULD CHOOSE SOME FIRE NATION BRAT, OVER YOUR OWN TRIBE!" she yelled incredulously.

Gran Gran faced her, and looked at her like she was some sort of disgusting thing that she had stepped in and said in a voice like the ice that surrounded them, "You, Azmina, have always been a spiteful and wicked woman and I would sooner put out my eyes than spend another moment looking at you, get out of my sight." she spat, and the woman whirled away, taking two children with her as she ran.

Turning back to them Gran Gran retained her grave expression and said, "Katara, Zephyr, you know that it is forbidden to go on that ship?" only to be interrupted by Aang.

"Actually, Zephyr didn't't go on the ship and Katara only came because I persuaded her to."

"But that still doesn't't change the fact that the Fire Nation could've saw that flare and is on their way here now, so to your battle stations!" and with that he stomped away to put on his war paint.

"Sokka is right, the Fire Nation is probably on their way here now, Aang you must hide, and you too Zephyr." Gran Gran continued, "Zephyr take Aang to the cave and stay there no matter what happens."

Zephyr nodded and grabbing Aang started taking him over to the back of the village, but once they had gotten out of sight of Gran Gran wheeled around and hid behind a tent. "Um Zephyr, I don't think this is the Cave." Aang queried looking concerned.

Zephyr looked at him like he was crazy, "I know that!" she hissed, "Do you think I'm going to leave my family at the mercy of the Fire Nation?" she asked dubiously. "In the Cave we can't help them if they need us, so we're staying out here." she explained.

"YES!" Aang exclaimed in a whisper, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Suddenly Aang was interrupted when Sokka emerged out of the tent next to them. Catching sight of them he opened his mouth to say something when Zephyr yanked him down, "Don't say anything Sokka, please!" Zephyr pleaded, then when Sokka nodded she pulled him close for a hug, saying, "Be safe." then letting him go pushed him up and away.

He stayed there for a moment looking back at Zephyr as she gravely looked onward, then putting on a brave face walked to the top of the ridge surrounding the camp.

The fog was thick as the sun started setting and you could only hear a distant rumbling growing louder and louder. Suddenly a ship emerged out of the mist, newer looking then the ship they'd been on, but still shabby. Headed right for Sokka. "SOKKA GET OUT OF THERE!" cried Katara and Zephyr both as Sokka stood frozen in front of the ship. Reaching the wall it broke through easily and Sokka slid away on a clump of snow. Falling off eh was buried as the ship ploughed forward.

All was still for a moment, then with a hiss of steam the spike at the front opened down into a ramp out of which several fire benders walked the fore most one being only a teenager, sixteen years old it looked. His helmet almost masked the scar covering the left side of his face, but even still his eyes looked calculating and with a cold determination. Walking forward he stopped in front of the gathering of frightened villagers, and with a commanding voice called out, "Well where is he?" to the assembly. When he received no answer he reached out towards Katara and grabbing Gran Gran pulled her towards him. Zephyr almost leapt up from her hiding spot but was restrained by Aang who saw that Gran Gran wasn't in life threatening peril yet.

The teenager continued, "He be about this old, master of all elements?" shaking Kanna by the back of her parka with each word. Sokka was still buried under three feet of snow. Zephyr was struggling now more than ever to leap up out of her hiding place. Disgusted with the lack of answers Zuko threw Kanna forward and blasted a nearby tent. At that, Zephyr extricated herself from Aang and jumped up, throwing a clumsy fire blast at Zuko, who easily dodged and looked at her surprised.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he sneered. "A traitor it looks like, then beckoning Zephyr forward he gestured to his soldiers to form a ring. Zephyr stepped past the group of villagers, and past Gran Gran and Katara, who, when she passed, Katara called out a "NO, GO BACK, PLEASE ZEPHYR!" but Zephyr only smiled reassuringly at them.

Stepping through the ring of fire benders she walked up to Zuko and said in a voice like ice, "Don't you dare touch my grandmother again."

Zuko only smiled, amused with this apparent traitors cheek, and leaning in close he said in a voice like butter, "Oh maybe not your grandmother but that other one there, beside her, maybe her." at Zephyr's enraged look he saw that he had struck a cord. "It's funny that you think you belong here." he said chuckling slightly. "I suppose it's our duty to bring you back to the Fire Nation then come clo-" but he was cut off as Zephyr spit in his face.

Enraged he brought his hand up to strike her when Sokka, having released himself from the snow threw his boomerang. Hearing the whoosh of the boomerang he ducked it in time and it flew off into the sky. Sokka rolled into the circle with Zephyr, growling to her, "When the evil fire bender says come here, you go the other way." and with that he lunged with his spear, only to have Zuko deflect it and snap it in half. Weapon less he fell back flat Zephyr's feet, who kneeled down to help him up.

Seeing a glint in the sky behind Zuko Zephyr laughed moments before the Boomerang came zooming back to smack Zuko in the back of the head, causing his helmet to sit on his head awkwardly.

Furious he stepped forward until he was towering over Zephyr and Sokka and grabbing Zephyr's hood pulled her over to him until she was slouched against his leg, facing out towards the tribe. They saw how she grabbed at her hood, trying to get free. "We'll be taking this one with us, now tell me where is the Avatar!" he thundered.

Katara cried out, "NO, DON'T TAKE HER, PLEASE!" at Zuko's announcement. Gran Gran only closed her eyes and prayed that this wasn't happening.

"You'd better tell me, or the worse it'll be for her." Zuko threatened, Zephyr had out her mask on, trying to keep her emotions inside and hidden. Crying in front of them would only lead them to think that they could walk all over her.

"Here I am!" came a clear voice. Zuko looked over and spotted Aang walking calmly towards the group of Fire Benders.

"You're the Avatar," he asked disbelievingly. "But you're just a kid." he finished with scorn in his voice.

Aang shrugged and answered, "But you're just a teenager."

Zuko chuckled darkly, "Grab him." was all he replied and three fire benders jumped forward, two taking hold of Aangs arms, and the other grabbing his staff. "We're leaving." and with that he jerked Zephyr upwards and dragged her over to the ramp.

"NO!" Katara screamed, running forward she reached Sokka and kneeling beside him she looked up, tears running down her face. "NO," she called again, looking hopelessly at the group as Zephyr half-walked, half-dragged up the ramp and Aang was pushed.

Reaching the top of the ramp, Zuko put his face close to Zephyr's and said, "Say goodbye to your family." grinning cruelly.

Zephyr still had her mask expression on and shook her head mutely, she knew that if she spoke she would break. Instead she looked at Katara and Sokka, sprawled in the snow, the helpless look on Sokka's face, the tears in Katara's and the pain on Gran Grans. Shaking her head again she looked straight ahead. Aang looked down at Katara smiling a reassuring smile, but as the ramp raised shut it fell from his face.

With that the ship pulled out of the camp and set off.

On board the ship, Zuko, Zephyr and Aang, not to mention the soldiers that restrained them were standing on deck. "Set a course for the Fire Nation." Zuko ordered a nearby soldier as his Uncle Iroh came up.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" Iroh asked his nephew smiling as he bent over to kiss Zephyr's hand. When Iroh tried to take it though, Zephyr grabbed it out of his reach, the mask on her face threatening to break. Seeing this Iroh turned to Zuko and suggested, "Maybe you should have the girl stationed in your private chambers." solemnly looking at the girl, who the crew was ogling hungrily.

Seeing this Zuko nodded, "Maybe you're right Uncle." he conceded, before turning to the remaining soldiers he ordered, "Take the girl to my chambers, no one is to disturb her, and take the Avatar to the brig." then he walked away.

Zephyr looked around her absent minded as she was herded to Zuko's chambers by the fat old man who had walked up. Once she was there she kept her mask up the entire time, sitting in the middle of the floor on the plush carpet decorated with the fire nation symbol. Her mind was full of memories of her time in the death ship that had brought her to her family. Pulling her knees up she hugged them to herself, taking comfort in them.

In the meantime Aang was being escorted below decks by two soldiers, one in front and the other behind. On the way Aang decided to take a stab at conversation. "So you two are fire benders right." when he didn't receive an answer he continued, "I guess you've never fought an air bender before?" he asked. Receiving no answer he added, "I bet I could take you both with my hands tied."

He got a reaction our of this but it was only a stern order of, "No Talking."

Aang's smile faded as he was led farther and farther into the depths of the ship. Soon they came to a hallway lined with cells, all empty. Leading him past the first couple they brought him to the last one where they unlocked three locks and opened the door to a room with four manacles coming from the wall.

Dragging him over to these they untied his hands and buckled the two topmost chains to his hands, and the two bottom ones to his feet, giving him limited movement, not enough to Air bend, but enough that he could stretch his arms to a degree. Smirking the soldiers left him there, taking up positions on either side of the door.

Meanwhile Zephyr was trying her hardest to get her memories under control when Zuko entered the room. He had put off going to his chambers, in order to give his new captive time to adjust better. Entering he closed the door behind him before standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Zephyr only looked on, her expression hidden behind her mask. Zuko found it unnerving and wished that she would look away, but she didn't. The look in her eyes stabbed at him, screaming at him that he, he alone had taken her away from the only people who'd ever loved her. He stood there, looking back at her thinking about what he did until the shame became to great and he put up his own mask. The one he had created in his youth, to hide pain, and anger. Zephyr blinked as she saw him putting up a mask, why did he have one? He was a spoiled palace brat.

"You can have the bed." he said gesturing towards it, quietly. Zephyr stood up, and pulling off her parka to reveal a black open tunic over a grey long shirt, held with a black belt, over red leggings. There were bandages over her arms, and when she removed her boots her legs also.

Looking at him staring she asked in a dead voice, "Where are you going to sleep?"

Zuko flinched at the sound of her voice, and looking around pointed to the small couch he kept. It was uncomfortable to sleep on, and to short for him, but he wasn't going to make her sleep on it. No matter what he'd said at the raid, he was a gentleman. "What's your name?" he asked hesitantly, still a little awkward.

Zephyr stopped short at the question, looking at him she saw that he looked uneasy. "Zephyr." she answered, a little life coming back into her voice.

Zuko looked up as she spoke, heartened that she sounded a little better than before, "My name's Zuko." he replied, smiling a little.

"Hmm, I see. Well then good night Zuko." Zephyr responded a little colder than before. Zuko's heart sank a little as Zephyr walked over to the bed and sinking down onto it lay down on top of the covers and stayed still.

After a few seconds Zuko took of his armour and lay down on the couch. His shaggy hair reaching down into his eyes as he watched the still form of the girl sleeping on his bed. He wondered how he could prove himself to this strange girl, with orange hair, that he wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be. That he was never going to hurt anyone. That he needed the Avatar to get his honour back. He wondered why he felt the need to. Zuko fell asleep pondering over his dilemma as it slept on.

The sun rose on a sleepless Katara, her face turned towards the red sun. She tried to ignore the ominous prediction that came with the colour, but couldn't stop it from eating at the back of her mind. Her sister was gone, and Aang was gone, and there was no hope left. Katara almost laughed aloud at that thought. No hope, for the first time, there was no hope.

Sokka had been walking around behind her for the last hour, doing what she didn't care or want to know. "We have to go after them Sokka." she said her voice ringing clear through the cold air. "We have to get our sister back!" Katara continued disregarding Sokka's attempts at a reply. "And I know you don't like Aang, but we have to get Zephyr back, we have to." Katara finished in a whisper as she thought about her adopted sister. She'd always been a strange sort of mixture between Sokka and herself, but with a toughness that neither had much of. "I miss her." Katara added, trying to hold back tears.

Opening her mouth to continue Katara was cut off by Sokka, "KATARA! Are you going to sit around talking about saving them all day, or are you going to come with me?" Sokka asked, smiling gently at his sister.

Katara's face lit up, whirling around she saw him standing by a small canoe, already paked with supplies. Beaming she ran to her brother and tackled him, screaming, "SOKKA!" in a voice that oozed happiness and hope.

Sokka chuckled, ruffling his little sister's hair. "Come on, get in." he said, holding his hand out to help her in.

"Just where do you think you two are going?" sounded a stern voice behind them. Sokka and Katara froze, then realizing they'd been caught they turned slowly, ashamed expressions on their hanging heads. Gran Gran stood before them, her stoic face expressionless. "You'll need these." she smiled suddenly, holding out heavy sleeping bags. "It gets chilly at night out at sea." she explained. Katara and Sokka beamed at her. "Now go and get my little granddaughter, and then go help Aang. The Avatar is the worlds last hope, but he can't do it alone." Gran Gran finished smiling wider.

Hugging Katara she said, "Be safe my little Water Bender," and hugging Sokka, she said, "And you my brave warrior, be nice to your sisters."

Sokka sighed as he returned the shorter woman's hug, "Alright Gram." he groaned, smiling the whole time.

Katara turned to the small canoe that Sokka had packed, "But we're not going to catch a fire navy ship in this," she gestured dismissively at the small water craft. A loud rumble was heard to the right, looking over Katara saw Appa climbing the ridge, "APPA!" she cried, running towards him.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya." Sokka grumbled at his sisters retreating form.

Zuko woke to find the bed across the room empty, swearing he leapt up and dashed out of the room. Strangely he wasn't so worried about Zephyr escaping, than that the crew had got to her. Tearing into the galley he stopped short to find her sitting comfortably, drinking tea with Iroh. Walking up, furious that he had shown so much emotion, he slammed his hands down on the table, they both barely started, just glanced at each other, and continued sipping their tea. "Why Is She Out Here?" Zuko demanded, gesturing violently at Zephyr, who just smiled at Iroh.

"Well I found her wandering the halls and asked her if she wanted any breakfast." Iroh explained, "She accepted my invitation and here we are." he finished gesturing around them.

Looking down Zuko saw bowls of food on the table and on several surrounding them. The crew was waiting on Zephyr, apparently transfixed with the newest addition to their crew. "Your crew is very polite, Zuko." Zephyr commented, still sipping her tea. Standing up and stretching she turned to Iroh and said, "I would like to see Aang now." her gaze not wavering from Iroh's face.

Iroh looked down, "Well you see, Miss Zephyr, this is my nephews ship, not mine," patting Zuko on the shoulder as he sat. "You'd have to ask him." Iroh finished, picking up his cooling tea.

Zephyr turned to Zuko then and said, "Could I see Aang?" she asked, looking Zuko in the eyes.

Zuko looked up at her, his eyes curious. "Why would you want to see him?" he demanded, a hidden emotion in his eyes.

"Because, he's my friend." Zephyr answered with a shrug, "If you were captured on an enemy ship and had only one friend, aside from you Iroh," she added to calm the older man's outburst, "Wouldn't you want to see them?" she finished looking at Zuko to see his reaction.

His expression was hidden as he answered, "Go see him then, take a crew member-" but his last words were unheard as the entire assembled crew started calling out offers. Zephyr looked mildly surprised as she picked one of the younger members of the crew and led the way out of the galley. Zuko looked suspicious as he watched the youth follow Zephyr eagerly out of the warm dining room.

"Jealous, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked into his cup.

Zuko slammed the table, shouting, "WHAT?" at his lazy uncle, who just shrugged. Zuko shook his head in disgust as he got up and stalked from the table, shouting behind his back, "I'M GOING FOR A WALK!" then slammed the door. Iroh smiled as he heard his nephew stomping down the metal hallway.

"Thank you, could you just wait outside?" Zephyr asked the younger crew member who'd accompanied her. He was sweet boy, though a little young to be working on a navy ship.

He nodded and opened the door for Zephyr who stepped in, saying in a quiet voice, "I'll leave it unlocked for you." then stood outside the door, his arms crossed.

Zephyr entered the room and the first thing she saw was Aang slumped in the corner. Rushing towards him she touched his shoulder, unsure whether he'd been hurt or not. As her hand slowly woke him he opened his eyes, saying in a raspy voice, "Zephyr?" almost as if he couldn't believe it.

"Are you okay Aang?" she asked concern for her friend coating her voice.

Aang looked around groggily, "Yeah, I think so, why aren't you tied up, where'd they put you?" he asked worry for Zephyr crinkling his brow.

"I'm fine, I've been living in Zuko's rooms." she explained, when she saw Aangs look of concern deepen, she added, "It's fine Aang, he hasn't been nice, but he hasn't been horrible either."

Aang settled down back into his corner, weakly rattling the chains that connected his hands and feet to the wall. "Have they been feeding you?" Zephyr asked, the concern not leaving her face. Aang sighed and nodded, looking at the floor. Suddenly they heard shouts from the deck, Zephyr ran to the barred porthole and looked out, seeing Katara and Sokka on Appa she called to Aang excitement in her voice, "It's Kat and Socks, Zombie, it's them, they've come to get us." he face beaming at the thought of seeing her brother and sister again.

Aang was instantly rejuvenated, jumping up he shook his shackles, making them rattle very loudly. "Help me get these off!" he cried, "Use your fire bending!" then he stopped seeing Zephyr's face freeze. "Zephyr," he began slowly, "I can't get them all off in time, you have to help me." he repeated slowly, wondering at the expression covering Zephyrs face. Snapping back to the present, Zephyr nodded and took hold of his right arm, her hands almost uncomfortably warm, and she grasped the chain, leading to his manacle and it began to melt. Aang set to work, pushing the tumblers open with wind currents from his mouth. Between the two of them they got the chains off quickly, though there was still two manacles on Aang, one on his arm, and another on his foot.

Running to the door, Aang trying to clank as little as possible Zephyr pushed it open a bit. The boy was no longer standing outside, probably ran to the deck once the yelling started. Pushing it open all the way they darted down the hall, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Suddenly Aang stopped, slapping his head he exclaimed, "I forgot my staff!" then turning to Zephyr, "You finish heading for the deck, I'll catch up."

He turned to run but Zephyr grabbed his hand, "Promise?" she demanded looking him in the eye.

"Promise." Aang nodded, and he was off. Zephyr turned and ran, down the rest of the hall, darting into corners whenever anybody ran past.

She was almost to the door when suddenly someone grabbed her arm. Looking back she saw Zuko, looking surprised at himself gripping her arm with both hands. "Let Go." she demanded, staring at him.

Zuko shook his head, and gripped tighter, "Never." he answered quietly.

Zephyr shook her head, sadness covering her face, "Let go please." she whispered, "Please." Zuko shook his head again and pulled her back. Zephyr felt her arm heating up, and looking at him she said, "I'm sorry." before a blast of fire shot from the palm of her hand, knocking Zuko back down the hall. He gripped his side, where the blast had struck him. He realized that she had tried to point it away from him, maybe she couldn't control it, He thought.

Looking up, through the pain he saw her standing at the end of the hall , her head bowed and then she turned, but not before looking straight at him. That was the last thing Zuko saw before he blacked out. Zephyr stood for a moment, looking back at Zuko, before she turned and ran. Bursting up onto the deck she saw Appa land and Aang fly out of the other stairwell, his staff in his hand. A dozen or so soldiers followed him out, but he was already high in the air.

Spotting Zephyr they took of towards her, doing everything in their power to at least keep one of the prisoners from escaping. Sokka called out, "ZEPGYR RUN!" still up on Appa, as he tried his hardest to get off Appa quickly, without tumbling. Sokka's voice made Zephyr jump and she took off running towards the bison with all her might. Arrows shot up at Aang as he looped around in the air above the boat, one, catching him on his arm sent him crashing to the ground, his staff skittering away. Aang staggered upright, clutching his arm he dodged a blast of fire from a guard. Another and another followed and soon Aang was nearing the side of the boat.

The soldiers, meanwhile, had caught up with Zephyr and had her pinned, her arms behind her back. "Let me go." was all she said, making the guards laugh scornfully.

"Make us little girl." one said in her ear. They all laughed again, only to be blown back about five meters when she exploded. Staggering up she scrambled towards the bison, who Katara and Sokka had got off of to help her. Meeting them there they both watched Aang was he tried in vain to stay on the boat.

A last blast of fire sent him tipping, then he was gone, disappearing over the edge. Katara froze, then began screaming "AANG, AANG." with all her might. The soldiers were getting the upper hand, they already were pinning Appa down and the girls and Sokka were having a hard time staying free. Zuko appeared on the deck, supported by Iroh as he watched the battle, particularly one girl, Zephyr.

Katara still screamed Aang's name when she could, when suddenly Aang rose up out of the ocean on a vortex of water. His eyes were glowing white-blue, like when they had found him, and his face was stonily unforgiving. Manipulating the water easily and fluidly he dashed the soldiers from the deck. Slowly lowering himself down from the swirling pillar of water he reached the deck, where his marks faded and he collapsed. Katara ran forward, holding his head on her lap she asked, "Are you okay?" distress colouring her voice.

Aang looked up at her answering, "Yes, where's my staff." looking around him, "What happened?" he asked looking in surprise.

"We'll tell you later." Zephyr assured him running up to help Katara get Aang onto Appa. Sokka ran to get Aang's staff, and dashing back he ran up Appa's tail shouting "YIP YIP." as he did.

Zephyr looked down at the deck, staring at a teenage boy standing, half supported by an older man. A teenage boy looking straight back at her.

"Follow them." Zuko ordered the dripping wet soldiers gathered around him.

"Zuko, the ship is too damaged, we cannot set off after them until the repairs are complete." Iroh said cautiously, looking about him at all the damage. Half the ship looked like an iceberg had crashed into it.

Zuko breathed steam as he ordered, "Dock at the nearest port and repair the ship." then he walked back to his cabin, holding his bandaged wound lightly. Once he arrived there, he fell asleep, falling onto his bed heavily, though careful not to strain his injury, and dreamed, about a girl with red hair.

Half an hour later, Katara had finished whittling down the last detail of Aang's momentous rescue. "It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." she exclaimed, Zephyr and Sokka, who were sitting behind her nodded.

"Why didn't't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Zephyr asked quietly, knowing that it was a hard question.

Aang didn't't look up as he answered, "Because I never wanted to be."


	3. the Southern Air Temple

**OKAY, HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER, SORRY FOR THE WAIT WHOEVER'S READING THIS. STILL WORKING ON KYOSHI, HOPEFULLY I'LL HAVE IT UP SOON**

**I'D REALLY LIKE IT IF SOMEONE WOULD REVIEW, IT'LL AT LEAST TELL ME THAT SOMEONE IS READING THIS. OH WELL. I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER**

The sun rose late, breaking over the mountains in a halo of colours. Aang and Katara were busy packing Appa, and Zephyr was lying on her belly near the water's edge of the small lake they'd camped next to. "I'm just so excited." exclaimed Aang as he tightened Appa's reins. "The air temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world." he added, with a little superiority to his voice.

"Aang, a lot can change in a hundred years time." Katara said in a cautionary tone.

"Doesn't matter what's there, as long as we get there before lunch," Zephyr commented, "We ran out of food last night." she added, explaining her, seemingly, hurriedness to get there. "Sokka ate the last of it." she added, looking over at the still sleeping teen.

Aang walked over to him, "Come On, Sokka, Air Temple here we come." excitement obvious in his voice.

Sokka lazily opened one eye, observing Aang's eager face, Katara's sleepy one, and Zephyr's stoic one, and he closed it again grumbling, "Sleep now, Temple later." as he turned over.

Aang's face fell and he looked over to Zephyr who, sighing stood up and walking nonchalantly over to the two boys, fell flat, crossways, over top Sokka, squashing the air out of him, with the force of her fall.

Sokka sat bolt up, struggling to free his arms from his sleeping bag as he saw the petite girl sprawled over him, her head resting on her arms, which were crossed on the ground. "Good, your awake." Aang commented as he helped Zephyr up.

Sokka grumbled to himself as he untangled from his constrictive sleeping bag then packing it all up he walked sleepily up Appa's tail, settling down for a nap at the back of the Bison's saddle.

A few minutes later saw them soaring away from their previous camp, towards the swirling mist, that Aang assured the group held the Southern Air Temple.

Zuko stalked down the gangway, leading from his ship to the docks below them. They'd made port at a Fire Nation outpost, not far from where they'd last seen the Avatar, but far enough that the snow had been replaced with tree's and grass. "Make the repairs quickly." he ordered his crew as he left, "I don't want to spend more time here than I have to." he added to his Uncle, who'd followed him. "We need to get back on her trail as fast as possible." Zuko continued.

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh questioned, noticing that his nephew had said 'Her,' rather than 'Him'. "You said, Her, Prince Zuko." Iroh explained, when his nephew stopped short, whirling around, probably to tell him off for mentioning the Avatar on these docks.

"I MEANT HIM!" thundered Zuko, though Iroh could see the traces of doubt that were left on Zuko's face. Shaking his head he continued, "And don't mention his name on these docks, once word gets out that he's alive, every fire bender in the country will be looking for him, and I don't want any one getting in the way." Zuko ranted.

"Getting in the way of what?" came an oily voice fro behind them.

Spinning around they saw a tall man sauntering up from one of the buildings more inland. He had an air of arrogance about him, as if he looked down on everyone else. "Captain Zhao," Zuko said, as if he somewhat expected someone like him to show up.

"It's Commander, now," Zhao informed them, seeming to grow half an inch taller at his words. "And General Iroh, great hero of the Fire Nation." he added, bowing his head to Iroh.

Iroh bowed back, "Retired General," he reminded Zhao, smiling.

"The Fire Lords son and brother are welcome in my harbour any time." he stated, "What brings you here?" looking at the damage on their boat.

"Well we ran into a little trouble." Iroh explained, gesturing to the badly damaged ship.

"That looks like an awful amount of damage," Zhao commented, "It must make a thrilling story." he added, smiling smugly.

"Yes, we, uh, UNCLE, tell Commander Zhao what happened." Zuko spluttered, slapping his Uncle on the shoulder.

Iroh started, then recovering his composure said in a grand voice, "You should have seen it. It was incredible," then leaning towards his nephew eh asked out of the corner of his mouth, "What did we crash, or something?"

"Yes," Zuko exclaimed, "Right into an Earth Kingdom ship." he looked sideways at Iroh.

Zhao's smile grew wider as he saw them bumbling over their story. "I simply must hear it," he stated, then walking closer to Zuko challenged, "Join me for a drink?"

Zuko looked at him a moment, anger flashing in his eyes then turning to walk away he said, "Sorry but we have to go."

Suddenly Iroh caught his arm and reprimanded, "ZUKO, show Commander Zhao your respect," then turning to Zhao he said in a calmer voice, "Yes we would love a drink, do you have any Jin Sang Tea."

/Zuko waited until they were out of earshot then throwing his hands down he trialed fire from them, growling his anger.

The Gaang were soaring over the clouds. Katara sat on Appa's head with Aang while Sokka was in the back, rummaging through his bags. Zephyr was leaning over the side of Appa's saddle, tracing pictures in the clouds. Sokka's stomach growled loudly, "Hey stomach, be quiet okay. I'm trying to find us some food." he admonished, still digging through his bag.

"Sokka, I don't think your stomach likes being told to be quiet." Zephyr commented, smiling to herself as she heard him grumbling about, 'Silly Girls.'

"HEY, who ate my blubbered seal jerky!" Sokka Abruptly exclaimed.

Zephyr stifled a laugh as Aang turned around, a confused expression on his face. "OH, that was food? Sorry Sokka, I used it to start the campfire last night."

"No wonder the flames smelled so good," Sokka drooled. Zephyr couldn't keep her laughter in any longer as she rolled about in Appa's saddle. "YOU, you knew about this, didn't you!" Sokka cried, pointing an offending finger at Zephyr.

"YUP." she wheezed out as she tried to catch her breath, her laugh having died down to giggles.

"WHY?" Sokka yelled, catching her by the shoulders, looking at her like she had just thrown Katara from the bison.

"Well," she began looking thoughtful, "I hate it." she finished looking steadily at Sokka's disbelieving face.

"You hate it?" he repeated, looking like his mind was shutting down.

"Yup," she continued, "Why do you think I always used to give you mine?" she questioned, smirking.

Sokka's reply was interrupted by Aang as he called out, "LOOK, we're almost there!" urging Appa to go faster. After Aang's outburst Zephyr and Sokka continued arguing about whether blubbered seal jerky was good or not, while Katara at the front just smiled at hearing her siblings fight. She knew that they never meant any harm by it.

"Aang?" Katara began, continuing when Aang looked up expectantly. "There's something you should know before we get there."

"What?" Aang queried happily. Still looking eagerly forward, searching the mist.

"Well, the Fire Nation is ruthless., They killed my mother, and they could've killed your people." she finished looking up to see Aangs reaction.

"But Zephyr is Fire Nation, and she isn't ruthless." Aang pointed out, turning to see the, unruthless, Zephyr shoving Sokka's face into Appa's fur. "Well to an extent." he muttered as Sokka came up gasping, surrendering the argument to Zephyr.

"And besides," Aang continued, "Just because no ones seen an Air Bender, doesn't mean they're extinct. They probably just went into hiding." he added. Katara opened her mouth to contradict but upon seeing Aang so happy closed it. She wouldn't be the one to wipe that look of joy off his face.

Appa unexpectedly began ascending rapidly, climbing over mountain tops. The abrupt lurch almost flung Zephyr off the saddle where she'd been standing. Sokka grabbed her and pulled her back down, and suddenly the mountains were behind them and before them, rising out of the thick carpet of fog was the Southern Air Temple. "We're home, Appa." Aang said quietly, "We're home."

"So Prince Zuko, how goes your search for the Avatar?" Zhao asked casually, but with a glint to his eye.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko answered coldly, looking away.

Zhao responded with scorn, "Well did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the Air Benders." waving his hand dismissively. When Zuko didn't answer he looked more interested, "Unless you've found some evidence to the contrary." Zhao continued.

Zuko looked over, his expression hidden. "No." he answered, "It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago."

"Zuko, if you've had some news of the Avatar it's your duty to report it." Commander Zhao prompted. "If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you saw." he insisted.

Zuko got up, brushing past him he made for the door, "We're leaving." he stated, only to be barred by the two soldiers standing there.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew like you told us and they confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in his custody but let him escape." an officer announced.

Zhao's expression grew more smug as he advanced on Zuko, "Now tell me. What exactly happened to your ship?" he said in Zukos ear.

Aang ran excitedly up the winding path that led up to the temple. Katara and Sokka walked behind him, and Zephyr a few paces behind them, her hand trailing along the vertical side of the mountain beside them. Sokka was grumbling. "So where can I get some food around here?" he called forward to Aang, who ignored him.

"You're one fo the first outsiders to ever see an Air Bender temple, and all you can think about is FOOD!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips, in her famous Katara pose.

"I'm just a simple guy, with simple needs." Sokka protested, holding his growling stomach. Zephyr chuckled behind them.

"There's where me and my friends used to play Air Ball!" Aang announced, pointing to an arena filled with tall poles. "And over there is where the bison used to sleep." he added, directing his finger to a clearing near the edge of the cliff. Letting his hand drop he sighed and said in a confused voice, "I don't get it. This place used to be so full of life." gesturing around at the barren soil and piles of snow. Drooping his head he added in a quieter voice, "I can't believe how much things have changed."

Zephyr, catching up with the group looked at Katara and Sokka and seeing their helpless expressions said in a quiet voice, "So, Aang, how do you play the Air Ball game?" smiling when Aang spun around, his sadness erased.

Ten minutes later saw Sokka and Aang balancing on the poles as Aang whirled around a hollow ball. Beginning the game Aang threw the ball up into the air, a couple seconds later it came down again, only to have him kick it and send it flying. It bounced off poles at a psychopathic rate and hit Sokka through the goal post before he knew it was coming.

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt," Sokka whined as Katara came running forward. Zephyr was walking around the perimeter of the arena, being careful to keep an eye out. Seeing Sokka get blown off the playing field she laughed and ran over to them.

Sokka began getting up only to stop short, "Katara, look at this." he said, his voice low so that Aang or Zephyr wouldn't hear. There in the snow was a Fire Nation helmet.

"Fire Nation," Katara spat, looking vehemently at the dusty helmet.

"We should tell them." Sokka said looking up at her, still kneeling where he had landed.

Katara nodded, turning she called to them, "Hey, Zephyr, Aang, come here. We gotta show you something." she waved them over. Zephyr began walking a little faster, but not as fast as she could, Aang jumped off the pillars and ran, looping the ball around himself on a wind current.

Katara watched them for a second, Zephyr's happy face, Aangs laughter before turning, and with one swift movement she brought the overhanging snow down, on top of Sokka and the Helmet. "What did you want me to see?" Aang asked running, Zephyr not far behind him.

"Oh, just a new Water Bending move I learned." Katara stated, her hands behind her back.

"Nice," Aang commented as Zephyr nodded, "But enough practicing, we have a whole temple to see." and with that he turned away.

Climbing another path up to a courtyard, Zephyr and Aang ahead of them. "You can't protect them forever." Sokka commented, blocking Katara's way.

"I can for both of their sakes." Katara insisted, brushing past him.

"They're gonna find out sooner or later, and then, Aang will be crushed, and Zephyr will feel like it's her fault, like she always does when something like this happens." Sokka added, walking forward again. "You know how she gets, she feels responsible, and there's nothing either of us can say to make her feel different." he insisted.

Catching up with Aang and Zephyr they stopped before a statue. The old man sitting before them had a kind face, his eyes crinkled from laugh lines. "Everyone, this is Monk Gyatso." Aang introduced, "He taught me everything I know." he added, bowing to the statue. Lost in his memories he stood there for a minute or two, in which time Zephyr tripped and Sokka laughed only to be hit by a snowball.

Snapping out of his memories he walked away. "Hey, where are you going?" Katara called.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary," Aang answered, his eyes thoughtful, "There's someone I'm ready to meet."

The others shrugged and followed him. Arriving at the doors Katara pressed, "But Aang, no one could've survived in there for a hundred years." she gestured towards the door.

"It's not impossible." Zephyr stated walking up behind them.

"She's right, I mean, I survived in an iceberg for that long." Aang added. "Whoever's in there could help me figure out this Avatar thing!" Aang commented, his face hopeful.

"And whoever's in there could have a delicious medley of cured meats." Sokka added hungrily, rubbing his hands together. Running forward, his arms outstretched to push the doors open he banged into them at full speed, sliding down a bit. Standing back up he pushed and leaned against them, before looking up, "Don't suppose you have a key?"

"The key, Sokka is Air Bending." Aang answered as Zephyr grabbed Sokka and pulled him out of the way. Breathing deeply Aang sent two streams of air into two pipes that opened the door. The air whooshing through the pipes made an eerie sound.

Sliding inward with a creak the gargantuan doors came to a standstill, opening out into the darkness before them. "Hello?" Aang called before walking forward. Zephyr walked into it next, looking all around her. Sokka and Katara followed.

"So, a twelve year old boy bested you and your Fire Benders?" Captain Zhao commented, the words dripping with disgust.

Iroh looked on silently, sipping his tea, 'Zuko hadn't mentioned Zephyr,' he thought to himself. Still uncertain as to what his nephew felt about her, Iroh knew not to mention her to the likes of Zhao. "I underestimated him, but it won't happen again," Zuko assured Zhao in an insolent tone.

"No it won't," Zhao began, "Because you won't have a second chance." he said, facing a large map of the world.

"But Captain Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for three years now, and-" Zuko was cut off.

"AND FAILED!" Zhao yelled, swiping the air with fire to get his point across, "Hunting the Avatar is to important to leave in a teenagers hands." Zhao continued, walking towards Zuko, "He's mine now." he finished, standing before him.

Zuko roared as eh tried to leap at Zhao, but was held back by some soldiers. "Keep them here." was all Zhao responded with.

Raging at his captivity Zuko kicked over a small table beside him and Iroh that held a teapot. "More tea please." Iroh called, seemingly content with their capture.

The Gaang walked forward into the darkness. "Hey, Zephyr, care to make a light?" Aang called back, making Zephyr stop in her tracks.

"I-I-uh," she stuttered, shaking her head in the thin light that stretched from the open doors.

Katara glanced at Sokka, running over to Zephyr, hugged her. Pulling back from Zephyr's still form she said softly, "You don't have to if you don't want to." Shooting another glance at Sokka she walked over to Aang, "She's terrified of hurting someone with it, why do you think she never does it!" she whispered. Aang looked confused for a moment, Zephyr had done her best to keep the fact that she struggled with keeping her Fire Bending under control a secret, that except for those who already knew, she never told anyone.

"No, I`ll try to." Zephyr suddenly announced. Katara and Sokka glanced warily at each other, and Aang drew closer to them. Zephyr took a deep breath and holding out her hand focused on it. Pretty soon a small flame grew, dancing and leaping on her palm. `

Katara and Sokka were amazed, but looking at Zephyr`s face they saw it was strained with worry, 'She's terrified.' Was the thought running through their heads when suddenly the fire grew, lashing out. "NO!" Zephyr screamed and slamming her free hand down on the other one she smothered the fire. She stood there for a second, shaking, before running out of the Sanctuary at full speed.

The other's could only stare stupidly at each other, both amazed and terrified at the power they'd just witnessed. Katara began to run after Zephyr, but Sokka grabbed her shoulder, saying quietly, "I'll go." before running off, calling Zephyr's name.

Katara watched him for a couple of seconds then she turned back to Aang, who had his head hanging, shamefaced. Putting a hand on his shoulder he looked up. "I'm sorry," were the first words out of his mouth. "I shouldn't have asked her!" he cried next, not giving Katara a chance to reply, "I should've know that she wouldn't have had proper training! I should've known that she might've hurt others in the past with it! I should've-" but he was cut off in his rant by Katara shaking him slightly.

"Aang," she began gently, "It was Zephyr's decision to try it," she continued, her hands still on his shoulders. "You wouldn't have known that she has trouble with it. You shouldn't blame yourself for this." she finished, Aang nodded his face still full of shame.

"Now, why don't we finish exploring this creepy place." Katara queried, straightening up, her hands on her hips.

Zephyr ran as fast as she could, Fighting down tears, as she dashed through hallways. She could hear Sokka behind her as she ran, but she didn't stop, her only thought to get away. Though she knew that Sokka and Katara understood her, she couldn't get the faces of Tribe members out of her head. Whipping into a room she sank down next to the door, lost in her memories.

She was a little girl again, just having arrived a few months ago. She'd been living in the community tent, as no one had adopted her yet. Stuck in this frozen wasteland, she remembered the home of her childhood. It'd always been warm there. Deciding that the sun might make her feel better she pulled out her second hand parka that was too big for her and headed for the door.

Once outside she walked around camp, ignoring the suspicious glances that some adults threw her way. "Look, it's the Fire Nation girl." she heard one woman whisper to another.

"I can't believe that Hakoda let her stay," answered the other woman, making no effort to keep her voice quiet. "She would've been put right back on that boat and sent out into the ocean if I was in charge." the woman continued. Zephyr ignored them, walking past.

Suddenly a group of kids came running out from between the tents, their faces merry from laughter. They stopped when they saw Zephyr walking, then whispering to one another they casually walked towards her, all the while swapping glances between each other.

Zephyr saw them coming , but continued on. Breaking apart when she reached them they formed two lines through she which she walked. Reaching the middle they closed the ends and one kid stepped out in front of her, apparently the ring leader. "You don't belong here." he spat, pointing to her pale face and orange hair. Zephyr tried to walk around him but he jumped in her way again, pushing he down. "Why don't you go back to your stupid Fire Nation and learn to be a killer like the rest of them?" he sneered, the rest of the group laughing.

Zephyr tried to get back up but he pushed her back down again, shoving snow in her face. Zephyr couldn't breath and he kept on piling snow on her until finally she screamed, blasting fire out in a circle. The kids all had numerous burns but the boy who'd been closest had burns everywhere. He died a few weeks later, his injuries having become infected.

Suddenly Zephyr was started out of her haunting memories by an arm around her shoulder. Looking up she saw Sokka staring ahead, his face grim. She thought, 'Hakoda and Kya had been there. They took me in, and gave me a home. They didn't care what I was.' and she hugged Sokka, whispering, "Socks?"

Sokka smiled at the old nickname, "Yeah." he answered.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" she asked, not looking at him.

Sokka looked down at her, "No, Zephyr, no I don't." then hugging her tighter he continued, "Neither does Aang, or Kat."

"Promise." Zephyr asked, her face muffled in his coat.

"Promise." he answered.

Suddenly Sokka tensed up, "Socks?" Zephyr whispered, only to be cut off by Sokka's hand over he mouth. Out in the hallway they could hear some sort of footsteps. Holding their breath they waited until the footsteps faded away before sneaking out into the hall and racing towards the Sanctuary.

Meanwhile Aang and Katara had finished exploring most of the Sanctuary. It was full of statues. "Who are all these people?" Katara asked.

"I don't know," Aang answered, "But it feels like I know them somehow." he added, looking at the statues with renewed interest. "Hey look, this one's an Air Bender!" Aang cried, pointing to a statue excitedly.

"And this one's a Water Bender," Katara said, pointing to the one next to the Air Bender Aang had found. "Air, Water, Earth, Fire." Katara listed off, pointing to a statue further down the line each time. Gasping she cried, "It's the Avatar cycle. These are your past lives Aang!"

Aang walked further down the line of statues until he came to the last one. It was of a Fire Bender, he had a beard and a top knot, his wise face looked down on them, kind but with an equal measure of hardness. "Who's that?" Katara asked. When Aang didn't answer she looked more closely at him. It was almost as if he was in a trance, looking up into the statues face. Shaking him she cried, "Aang, Aang snap out of it."

"Huh," Aang mumbled, shaking his head. Looking back up to the statue, he watched it for a time.

"Who is that?" Katara queried, looking up at the statue curiously.

"Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me." he replied, almost mechanically, looking surprised at himself even as he spoke the words.

Just then Sokka and Zephyr arrived, out of breath. "You were a Fire Bender," Sokka cried, "No wonder I didn't trust you." Zephyr only laughed.

Aang walked up to Zephyr and looking her in the eyes opened his mouth to apologize but Zephyr hugged him before he could. "It's okay." she said.

"Suddenly they heard the sound the pipes made, only a little quieter. The colour drained from Sokka and Zephyr's faces and grabbing the other two they tugged them behind statues. "What, what is it?" Katara whispered, looking frantically between Zephyr and Sokka's tense faces.

"Fire Bender," whispered Sokka, "Nobody make a sound." he added, taking his club out.

"You're making a sound!" Katara hissed back, only to be shushed by Aang and Zephyr, who was hiding behind the statue beside them. Standing up Sokka waited a few seconds for the Fire Bender to come a little closer, but when he jumped out he froze, his expression confused. The others looked out and to their surprise was a lemur. He was a creamy white with a brown face. Wings were glimpsed hutting out of his arms, which ended in little hands.

"LEMUR!" Aang yelled, his face lighting up.

"Dinner," drooled Sokka.

"Don't listen to him, you're gonna be my new pet." Aang stated, smiling.

"Not if I get him first!" called Sokka dashing towards the lemur. Aang jumped over him, but the two of them suddenly running after it, spooked the lemur, and arching his back like a cat eh ran off, back down the hall. Sokka and Aang took off after it, with Zephyr not far behind, calling out that they should just leave the lemur alone. Katara was left in the Sanctuary, her head in her hands as she laughed.

Racing down the hall after the lemur, Zephyr soon caught up with the boys. Aang sped ahead of Sokka prompting Sokka to try to trip him with his club. But Aang jumped up, running along the wall he reached the balcony at the end of the hall, ahead of the other two, and leaped off, jumping down the rocks towards the courtyard below.

Zhao walked towards the heavily guarded tent, going through the tent flaps he turned to the occupants and stated, "My search party is ready, once I'm out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship, and then you'll be free to go." he finished matter-of-factly.

Zuko and Iroh were sitting in chairs facing each other. "Why," Zuko spat, "Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" looking up at Zhao.

Laughing Zhao chuckled, "Stop me, impossible." scorn dripping from his voice.

Zuko jumped up from his chair, "Don't underestimate me Zhao, I will find the avatar before you." he snarled.

Iroh stood up also, "Prince Zuko, that's enough." he cautioned.

"You can't compete with me," Zhao sneered, "I have hundreds of war ships under my command, and you," he continued, something close to amusement in his voice, "You're just a banished Prince. No home, no resources, even your own father doesn't want you."

"You're wrong," Zuko insisted, "When I capture the Avatar the Firelord will welcome me back with honour." desperation hidden in his voice.

"Do you really believe that?" Zhao asked incredulously, "If your father really wanted you, then he would've let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar." Zhao replied, sneering.

"You're wrong." Zuko persisted.

"You have the scar to prove it." Zhao softly replied, a morbid type of glee in his voice.

Zuko snarled, "MAYBE YOU'D LIKE ONE TO MATCH!" leaping forward until they were inches apart.

"What are you suggesting?" Zhao asked quietly, a smirk on his face, he knew perfectly well what Zuko was talking about.

"Agni Kai, sunset." Zuko responded lowering his voice too.

"Fine." was all Zhao answered before he walked out of the tent.

"Prince Zuko, do you remember what happened last time you duelled a master?" Iroh asked, concerned for his nephew.

"I will never forget." Zuko answered simply, reaching up to feel his scar.

The lemur landed on the frozen ground of the courtyard seconds before Aang, who leaped at the tiny animal. The lemur leaped away, into a ruinous old lean-to. Walking into it, pushing moth-eaten curtains aside he stepped into the first part, saying softly, "Don't worry little lemur, that mean hungry guy, won't bother you anymore." Not seeing it in the first part, he stepped through the next barrier of hole-ridden curtains, only to stop dead in his tracks.

Before him lay the bones of dozens of Fire Benders. "Fire Benders. Here." he said quietly, his worst fears coming true. Looking beyond the Fire Bender's he tensed even more, tears flooding his eyes, eh fell to his knees, staring at the bones of the man who he'd loved like a father. "Gyatso," he choked out, in between the tears.

Sokka ran into the tent, with Zephyr not far behind, "Hey Aang, did you find my dinner yet?" he asked smiling, before looking around he stopped, "Oh no."

Zephyr walked into the tent, smiling but took one look around her and turned and ran, her smile falling away. Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder, "Aang, I'm sorry." he began, only to jump back as Aang looked behind him, his eyes glowing.

Katara walked around the Sanctuary, stopping once more in front of Roku, she gasped as his eyes glowed, the same blue-white as Aangs had. Like a domino affect the rest of the statues following it began to glow, only on the eyes. Turning she ran from the Sanctuary, searching for the fastest way down to where they were.

All around the world, in places like the Sanctuary, statues, and pictures of the previous Avatars were glowing, and the whole world knew. The Avatar had returned.

Back down in the courtyard the air around Aang's feet began to swirl, as he was lifted up. "AANG, COME ON! SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled Sokka over the wind. Suddenly the air blasted upwards, throwing Sokka away like a doll. He bashed into a wall before landing by some rocks.

Zephyr was three quarters of the way across the courtyard when she was caught by the blast. She was sent flying almost off the cliff. Staggering upright she looked back to see the lean to containing the bones gone, only jagged pieces of rock and plaster were left. "SOKKA!" she cried, trying in vain to move her petite body across the courtyard, finally taking shelter behind a large rock, as close as she could get.

Katara arrived in the square , struggling up behind Sokka she called to him over the wind, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Sokka looked up answering, "HE FOUND OUT THAT FIRE BENDERS KILLED GYATSO!"

"OH NO." Katara replied, "IT"S HIS AVATAR STATE. HE MUST HAVE TRIGGERED IT." walking forward she called back, "I'M GONNA TRY AND CALM HIM DOWN!"

"WELL DO IT, BEFORE HE BLOWS US OFF THE MOUNTAIN!" Sokka answered, trying his hardest to keep his hold on the rock.

The sun was setting over the harbour as two figures kneeled. Iroh stood before Zuko, "Remember your basics, Zuko. They are your greatest weapon." Zuko didn't respond, but stood up and turned. Zhao on the other end of the courtyard stood also.

"It's a pity that your father isn't here to see me humiliate you." he mocked. "I guess your uncle will do."

At this Zuko began to shoot at him, sending fireball after fireball speeding towards Zhao. Zhao dodged them easily, then began his own attack. "BASICS, ZUKO!" called Iroh, "BREAK HIS ROOT."

Zhao began shooting fire at Zuko, not giving him time to think of dodging, Zuko eventually fell.

Looking up he gasped as Zhao jumped in front of him. Leaning back to deliver a finishing blow, Zuko acted quickly. Spinning he knocked Zhao's foot out form under him, landing on his own feet easily. Zhao stumbled backwards and Zuko pressed the attack. Shooting fire from his feet he inched Zhao backwards until he tripped.

Standing over him Zuko thought, 'I did it.' "Do It." Zhao growled, Zuko looked at him a second more, then blasted fire. Standing up straight, he looked at Zhao as he incredulously said, "That's it?"

"You're even more of a coward than I thought." he sneered.

"Next time you get in my way, I won't hold back." Zuko swore, then turning he walked away.

Zhao stood up, his back to Zuko then spinning around tried to blast fire at him, only to be stopped by Iroh. Pushing Zhao away, Iroh grabbed Zuko as he tried to rush forward, "NO ZUKO, do not taint your victory." he advised. Then turning back to Zhao shook his head. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat." Looking at Zhao in disgust he continued, "Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honourable than you." taking Zuko's arm and turning him he added, "Thanks for the tea, it was delicious."

As they left the Arena Zuko looked at his uncle, gratitude in his eyes. "Did you really mean that Uncle?' he asked softly.

"Of course," Iroh beamed, "You know Jin Sang tea is my favourite."

Aang was levitating, the air swirling into a maelstrom. Zephyr was still trying to get closer, thinking only of her brother and sister. Sokka was trying to hold on as Katara attempted to calm Aang down. "Aang, I know you're upset. And I know how hard it is to lose the people you love." Katara called, "I went through the same thing when I lost my mom." Katara added, looking down. "Monk Gyatso and the other Air Benders may be gone, but you still have a family." she looked up to his glowing form. "Sokka, Zephyr, and I, we're your family now."

Slowly Aang lowered to the ground, the wind dissipating around them. Katara and Sokka walked forward, but Zephyr, seeing that they were safe, hurried away, scared to face Aang. Aang was her friend, but she was afraid that he would have the same look in his eyes that the family of that boy who died all those years ago had. Disgust, mixed with fear and hatred. It was a sickening mixture.

Walking up to Aang, Sokka assured, "We're not going to let anything happen to you, promise." he added. Then remembering Zephyr he slapped his head. "OH NO, Katara, Zephyr!" then he ran off.

"Aang, you have to help me fond her!" Katara almost yelled, looking panicked.

"She probably just hid, I'm sure she's fine." Aang said quietly.

Katara stopped short and looked at him. "Aang, she is not fine. When she was a kid, she killed a boy with her Fire Bending. It was accidental," Katara reassured Aang, "But it left her broken inside. She started feeling like everything the Fire Nation did was her fault. And the rest of the tribe did nothing to make her feel better. In fact they made her feel worse. Whenever she passed them the adults glared at her, and the kids were frightened of her. Her only friends were me and Sokka.

Then when my mom died she got so much worse. People started openly mocking her in the street, and she blamed herself for what happened. I blamed her. I blamed her that my mother was dead and she wasn't. then she fell into the ocean one day. No one did anything to help her, they just ignored her. I saw it happen. Dad saved her but she wouldn't tell anyone what happened. But I saw it. The family of the boy who died, they pushed her into the water. They kept kicking her back every time she tried to get back on land.

She blamed herself for the boys death so she didn't tell anyone. Now we think she might leave, she thinks she's dangerous but she isn't. she just needs to be taught to control it." Katara finished, she was now crying. Aang looked horrified, opening his glider he flew up into the air.

Zephyr was busy trying to get Appa to lift off when Aang found her. Jumping she cried, "I WASN'T STEALING HIM, I WASN'T!" staying as far away from Aang as possible. Aang walked towards her, his expression one of sorrow. "I'm sorry." Zephyr whispered. Looking up she repeated, "I'm Sorry."

"I know, it's okay. I don't blame you. Don't leave, please." Aang said quietly.

Zephyr opened and closed her mouth several times then looked down. Sokka suddenly came tearing down the path. "ZEPHYR!" he cried, "ZEPHYR, WAIT, DON'T GO!" he yelled. Reaching them he climbed up Appa and all but tackled Zephyr to the ground. "It wasn't your fault," he said fiercely, "Tell her Aang.' he demanded looking up at him with a warning in his eyes.

Aang knelt down and put a hand on Sokka and Zephyr's shoulder, "it wasn't your fault, and it still isn't. It'll never be your fault." he assured her.

Aang stood in front of Roku's statue, thoughtfully. Katara walked up to him, "Everything's packed," she announced, looking towards Sokka and Zephyr. Sokka had been keeping a very close eye on her, ever since she tried to leave. She was currently looking around at the statues in the strange way she had, like she was looking right through them, apparently fine, but inside she wasn't, Katara knew. "You ready to go?" she asked, turning back to Aang.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang asked, still looking at the ancient sculpture.

"You'll find a way.' Katara guaranteed, "I know you will." she added. Suddenly they heard that same noise they had when the lemur appeared. Turning they saw him sitting there, his arms full of fruits. Hopping over to Sokka and Zephyr he dropped them at their feet then scampered over to climb up Aang and sit on his shoulder. Sokka dropped to the floor and began ravenously digging in, while Zephyr laughed.

"Looks like you made a friend Sokka." Aang commented, stroking the lemurs fur.

"Can't talk, must ear." Sokka answered between mouthfuls.

"I think I'll call you Momo.' Aang said brightly.

Standing beside Appa, Katara, Sokka, and Zephyr off to the side, Aang thought about how much this place meant to him. "Well, we're the only things left of this place." he spoke, looking to Appa and Momo. "We gotta stick together." he added. Climbing onto Appa they flew away.


End file.
